beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Striker
Launcher: Shikaru This launcher is in the shape of a sword. The bey is contained in the handle of the sword. It gives Dragon Destroyer speed boost because of its easy grip which allows the user to launch Distroyer more smoothly which increases its speed. Face Bolt: Trident It has an image of a trident. Energy Wheel: Water Wheel The energy ring looks like a ring of water. The water vapor in the air sticks to this energy wheel. This energy ring can absorb water or water vapor that is around it and contain the water inside of the energy ring. Fusion Wheel: Blades of doom It is sharp fusion wheel with 24 blades that can cut through almost anything. It is thick so it can penatrate almost anything without breaking the blades off. Since the bey is rotating to the right the blades do extra damage because of the way the blades are poining. It also has several miniature holes that capture water vapor and are also able to release it. Spin Track: Spikes of torture It is a black spin track with blades surrounding it. With 8 large blades that do three times the damage the small ones do. Inside of the large blades is a small metal pole that can extend which makes the large spikes burst out and attack the opponent. Performance Tip: Metal Extra Sharp This performance tip is completely made of metal. Core The core has a miniature fan that spins 25MPH. Which releases cold air all around the bey. The air is cold enough to freeze water that is around the bey. Nova Gear: Dranazor This Nova Gear increases attack power. It is a round of extra large and shap metal blades that attach to the fusion wheel. They increase the attack because of the extral sharp tip on them. It can cut through almost anything and even with a normal attack they cause critical damage to the opponent's bey. They can cause deep scratches in the opponent's bey with the extral sharp tips. It is also loaded with mini spikes, so when the the user yells "Nova Gear" the holes in the metal open and spikes fly everywhere. These spikes are heavy on one end which makes the opponent have uneven balance. Abilities #Ice Strike: (Triggered) Striker gets close tothe opponents bey. Then releases the water vapor from the energy ring into the air. Which then the vapor lands on the opponent bey. After that Striker uses the core's cold air to freeze the water that is on the opponent, which makes the opponents bey loose balance and stamina because of the extra weight. #'Claws of the Dragon: (Triggered) '''Combining the power of the spike fusion wheel and the spike spin track. Striker barages the opponent's bey with a masave attack of spikes with scatches and damages the opponent's bey a lot. It could possibly break parts from the opponent's bey. #'Eight Rotation Barage: (Triggered) 'Striker uses the force of the beys rotation to release the spikes on its spin track. The eight large spin tracks extend and Striker charges at the opponent's bey with claws out. It encircles the opponent's bey while baraging it wit the eight extended claws. #Counter Strike: (Triggered) Using the extendable Blades on the spin track, striker shoots one of the blades into the ground the keep it stable then spins around the opponent. Then after releasing the spike Striker barages the opponent from behind using the sharp spin tracks. #'Water Rotation: ' (Triggered) Using the water/water vapor that was absorbers. Striker releases the water around the bey to defend against opponent attacks. The water absorbs the attacks because the water makes the fusion wheel feel like rubber. It is an ultamate Defence shield. The bey can tilt and the water floas off the fusion wheel. #'Spike Rotation: (Triggered) 'Striker jumps above the opponents bey and extends the eight large spikes on it spin track. Then lands on top of the opponent with the eight large spikes extended. It barages the opponent's energy ring and facebold with the eight large spikes. #'Dragon's Breath: ''' (Triggered) Using the MES tip, Striker creates fire. Using the core to disperse cold air, it blows the fire around the bey, the fire surounds the bey in a ring of fire. Then striker charges at the opponent's bey with a blazing ring of fire around it, with full speed. Special Moves Dragon Kill Striker creates a flaming tornado in the shape of a dragon's head and attacks the opponent with the flaming dragon's claws. It burns the opponent's bey and does critical damage. It can chip off peices of the opponent's bey it is so powerful. Water Distroyer Striker creates a large dark cloud above the opponent's bey which rains acid rain the burns the opponents bey and can do critical damage to the opponent's bey. Spike shower Striker rotates ten times faster tha nhis normal rotation. Striker shoots impernitrable spikes that hit the opponent's bey hard. The spikes shot from Striker in all directions. These spikes weigh a lot compared to the bey which makes the opponent's bey loose staminal, speed and balance and cause critical damage. Category:Registered